Feene Glass
A strong and beautiful third-year who loves her hometown. She is well-known in the Academy for her looks, but is oblivious to her fame. ''-Game Description'' Appearance Personality Feene is a polite and elegant young woman and as a result, her classmates and the heroines see her as the perfect student. She has a superior heir to her, excelling in sports and on occasion makes intelligent remarks. Her popularity among other students has led to her being offered more than once to join in different clubs, even when she has refused these offers. Despite her calm and graceful demaenour, Feene doesn't view herself this way. She is often oblivious to the attentions she naturally draws to herself and due to her drive to fend off Dusk Spawners, she tends to be viewed as a military woman. However, similar to Ellie, she wants to appear more feminine as she often tries to participate in cooking and cleaning. She also does this to improve her skills in household chores. Background Feene lives in a remote village on a hillock, located near the Gluttony Labyrinth. Her father is Mayor in her village, which as a result, led to her playing the role as the Mayor's daughter in many festival plays when she was young. Her position may also result in a more sheltered upbringing, as she seems to struggle a lot with household chores such as cleaning and her poor skills led to her cooking only curries. She also appears to be a popular figure at home, often mentioning friends of her hometown more compared to the other heroines. Feene grew up with former Disciple Raul, who share a brother and sister relationship together. Feene also seems to excel at various sports, as she claimed to have experience in equestrianism, close-combat, fencing and military combat. In one of her bonding arcs, it's revealed that one of her friend's family ran a dojo and she had trained there since a young age. In which she claims for them to be close-combat techniques, specialized to work against men. Heroine Bond Events Quotes Dungeon * "name, sir. It is disappointing that I am unable to join you in the labyrinth this time. While I wait, I will clean the old school building so that we all may relax here. By the time you return to the Academy, I hope to have transformed the place. I am not very good at cleaning, but this isn't my first time, so...I'm sure I can handle it. I have been told that the monsters are getting stronger. Are you all right? I know that you are strong and should be fine, but I cannot help but worry. I would like to be by your side as your shield. Please do not do anything reckless, and be sure to take care of yourself. Please excuse me. From Feene." Trivia *In her bonding route, she watches a superhero series named 'Frontier Squad Gunsolider during her childhood and idolizes the protagonist, Red. Category:Characters Category:Conception 2 Characters Category:Heroines